Sully's Salvation
by lifesaver55
Summary: Randi's past haunts her. Can Sully and Bosco handle it?
1. New Kid In Town

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Notes: I was kinda feeling sorry for Sully today and I thought about it and this is what I came up with. Please tell me what you think.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*  
  
  
  
Maurice Boscorelli stood at the top of the steps and watched the woman who was sitting in the squad room. She had been there since the start of the shift and it was nearly nine. As she tapped her pencil she stared at a point on the far wall. Bosco took two steps into the room.  
  
"Can I help you with something?" He was a little worried about her.  
  
"No thanks."  
  
"Are you waiting for someone?" She turned to him and he swolled hard. Her eyes were hauntingly familer.  
  
"No. Not really. You the welcoming commitee?"  
  
"Just the hired help. And you are?"  
  
"The new girl."  
  
"Didn't know we were getting a new girl."  
  
"Do the tell you everything officer......?"  
  
"Boscorelli...Maurice...Bosco."  
  
"Hi. Mallony, Miranda....Randi."  
  
"So what shift are you working?"  
  
"Third watch."  
  
"When do you start?"  
  
"Tomorrow. I was just sitting here thinking. I'm not breaking any rules am I?"  
  
"None that I know of. It was nice meeting you Mallony, Miranda....Randi."  
  
"Nice meeting you too Boscorelli...Maurice...Bosco. See you tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah, sure." Bosco headed down the steps and looked back at the woman. She was back staring at the spot on the wall. The woman wasn't the kind of woman Bosco usaully fell for. But something about her made him rethink his type. But it was her eyes that haunted him for the rest of the shift. They reminded him of something or somebody but he couldn't put a finger on it. Faith called him and he headed out the door thinking about the woman with the haunting eyes.  
  
*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"Bos?" Faith was poking him. " Have you heard one solitary thing I've said?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Head in the clouds or up your ass today?" He smiled. She was so good at needling him.  
  
"Did you see the woman in the role call room when we were at the house?"  
  
"The blond?"  
  
"Yeah. She's starting tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, you talked to her?"  
  
"Yeah. She looked...lost." He turned to Faith. "Something about her reminds me of someone but I can't think of who it is."  
  
"Don't hit on her Bosco. I mean let the girl get settled before you scare her away."  
  
"Have some faith in me. I don;t hit on every woman I meet."  
  
"Oh yeah, if thier between the ages of eighteen and thirty you hit on them. Weather you know it or not."  
  
"Faith come on. I'm past that stage in my life." Faith laughed.  
  
"Whatever Bos, whatever."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*  
  
Miranda Sullivan Mallony say alone at the end of the bar. She knew she should of waited till the end of the shift and talked to the man she had waited nearly eight hours to see. But she got scared. She watched Maurice Boscorelli walk down the stairs and then fear had set in. An hour later she left the station and headed for the closest bar. At eleven thirty a group of people walked in. Randi looked up to see Bosco standing next to her.  
  
"Fancy meeting you here Mallony...Miranda...Randi."  
  
"Long time no see Boscorelli...Maurice,,,Bosco." She smiled. "Can I buy you a beer?"  
  
"Never turn down a free beer." Randi motioned to the bar tender. "You want to meet some of the people your going to be working with?"  
  
"Maybe in a little bit."  
  
"You don't havet to be scared. Only my partner bites but she went home. So your safe."  
  
"Okay. Thanks for making me feel..."  
  
"All warm inside. I do that to women." He smiled. The door opened and two men walked in. Randi looked up.  
  
"Who's that?" Bosco turned to see who she was talking about.  
  
"Ty Davis and Sully."  
  
"Sully?"  
  
"John Sullivan. We call him Sully. You into old guys?"  
  
"No." The two men got close and Bosco felt nials dig into his arm. He looked at Randi and there was fear in her eyes. He turned to see Sully sit next to him. The older man looked up and Bosco saw something. Turning back to Randi she was whiter then a ghost and he knew where he had seen those eyes before. They were Sully's eyes. The woman next to him had Sully's eyes. Randi turned around and headed out the back door. Bosco mumbled something and followed her.  
  
"What was that all about?" Ty watched Bosco leave behind the woman who was sitting next to him.  
  
"Beats me." Sully ordered a couple of beers. "With Bosco anythings possible."  
  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*  
  
Bosco caught up with Randi half way down the block. He grabbed her harm and she came back swinging. He cought her arm and held her close.  
  
"What the hell happened back there?" She relaxed and Bosco loosened his hold on her.  
  
"Something I wasn't ready for."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Seeing my father." Bosco looked confused. "John Sullivan is my father Bosco."  
  
"Wow. No kidding?"  
  
"No kidding." She took a step back. "That must of looked so childish." Bosco shook his head.  
  
"I understand. And I think Ty and Sully will too." He took her hand. "Let's go back. We'll do this right."  
  
"Bosco...I'm scared."  
  
"Don't be. If there's anything Sully needs right now it's something to hold on to. And if meeting his daughter thirty years too late will do that I'm all for it."  
  
"I'm tweny eight."  
  
"Sorry." They began walking. "Sully need a little good news. And I think your it." 


	2. It's A Girl

Disclaimer: As usaul I don't own a dog gone thing.  
  
Notes: Thanks to all who are reading this. I need toempty my head and this is as good a place as any.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"You okay?" Bosco looked at Randi.  
  
"No. Can I just go home?"  
  
"Randi, you need to talk to him."  
  
"Bosco, I can't. I mean it's been so long since he knew my mom. What if he doesn't remember her. Or even believe me."  
  
"Sully is a good guy. A little intence but he will believe you." Bosco took her hand and lead her though the door. She stopped him.  
  
"You said he needed a little good news. Why?"  
  
"His wife was murdered a month ago. He's been..well distand and alone. We're all worried about him. This is the first time in like forever we got him to come out with us."  
  
"Bosco I can't go in there and tell him something like this in the wake of his wife's death. I mean...I can't."  
  
"Randi, please. I'll be right there. I'll help you though this."  
  
"Why? You don't know me."  
  
"I want to know you. I want to be your friend. I think this would be the best thing for Sully."  
  
"Can we take it slow and feel him out? He may not like surprises."  
  
"Okay. But you run out again I'll catch you and hall your ass back over my shoulder."  
  
"Did I mention I was a Marine."  
  
"Did I mention I was a Ranger." He pushed her forward. "Don't make me do anything drastic Mallony. I'm trying reall hard here to make this work."  
  
"Me and my father or me and you?"  
  
"Both if you give me a chance." Bosco shoved her the last foot to the bar stool next to Sully. "Davis, Sully this is Miranda Mallony, Randi. She starts at the house tomorrow." The two men looked at her. Sully nearly dropped his beer. Only Bosco noticed.  
  
"Hey." Ty held out his hand. Miranda took it.  
  
"Hi." Sully just stared. "Hi Sully." She smiled shyly. This time he did loose grip of his glass and it went tumbling to the table.  
  
"Hey Sul, watch it." He looked at Davis.  
  
"Sorry man." He turned back to Miranda. "You don't by any chance know a Milinda Mallony?"  
  
"She's my mother. Or I should day was." Randi looked saddened. "She died in September."  
  
"Oh God. I'm sorry. I knew your mom....."  
  
"Twenty nine years ago." Miranda looked into Sully's eyes. "She told me all about you before she died."  
  
"She did?"  
  
"She thought I should know about my father."  
  
"So much for taking it slow Mallony." Bosco leand over and wispered in her ear.  
  
"Mary mother of God." Sully stood. "Why didn't she tell me?"  
  
"You were gone when she found out. My grandparents kicked her out so she moved to Iowa with my uncle. She had a stroke giving birth to me so for a long time she was ill. When she was better she thought you would of forgotten her...so she just went on." Davis had put his hand on his partners shoulder.  
  
"You okay Sul?"  
  
"I think so." Bosco gentally ran his and across Randi's lower back. Trying to ease her tention.  
  
"She loved you very much."  
  
"Not as much as I loved her. I got back from basic training and she had disappeared. Her parents wouldn't even talk to me."  
  
"If it's any consulation they never talked to me until they called and told me mom was sick. I was in the gulf on an assingment. The waited almost too long to find me."  
  
"The gulf? You were in the military?"  
  
"Marines. Search and rescue mostly. I'm with K-9 now." She smiled. "They just assinged me to a rot named Sully." Bosco lauged. How could he not. "I took it as a sign to find you. I got assigned to the 55 and saw you at role call and nearly died. Mom kept up on your accomplisments so I knew you were with the department but not what precient."  
  
"I didn't know...I mean...we talked about marriage but hell we were both seventeen."  
  
"She didn't regret any of it Sully. Not one day. She knew you loved her then and when she was better she didn't want to mess up any life you had made for yourself."  
  
"I never married until a year ago." Randi felt Bosco tence, his fist clenching in the small of her back. Either way she went with her next words were going to be painful. "My wife died reacently."  
  
"I'm sorry." The tension lifted from both Randi and Bosco. "You waited a long time."  
  
"I never really stopped caring about your mom. She was a very special woman. Even at seventeen she knew what she wanted." Sully looked into his glass. "Did she ever become a lawyer?" Randi smiled.  
  
"About six years ago. She passed the bar and was doing pro bono work for my uncle's firm in Albany."  
  
"Good for her. Can I ask...how she...."  
  
"Cancer. She worked to hard and didn't even know she was sick until it was too late."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"She was happy. Everyday I went to see here she had a new story to tell me about your time together. I think she wished she would of tried harder to find you. She told me I needed to meet the most loving man god put on earth." She covered her hand with his. "I just wanted to meet my dad." She smiled. "And I'm not disappointed that he's one in the same." 


	3. Firends & More

Disclaimer: I own Nothing.  
  
Notes: Thanks for feeding my ego.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"Last call boys and girls." Mike the bartender stood infront of Sully and smiled. "Isn't past your bead time old man."  
  
"Bite me Mike." He looked at Randi. "You need a ride home?" Sully couldn't believe he was sitting there talking to his daughter. He had a daughter.  
  
"No, I don't live far." Ty had gone home long ago but Bosco had stayed for moral support mostly. He helped her with her jacket. "We'll talk tomorrow, well later today." She ipulsivly hugged Sully. "Drive safe."  
  
"Take care. Night Bosco."  
  
"Night Sully. Take it easy." Randi looked into her glass and then took the last drink. "You okay?"  
  
"Better then I thought I would be. Walk me home?"  
  
"I thought you'd never ask." They headed out the door into the crisp night.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*  
  
"I think it went well. What about you?" Randi and Bosco had walked about two blocks in silence before she got a little jittery and needed to talk.  
  
"I think it went great." Boso looked at her. "I haven't seen Sully smile since even before his wife died."  
  
"Can I ask what happened?"  
  
"She was murdered by a Russian Mob guy named Chevchenko."  
  
"I heard of him. He was metioned in some case files I was going over. Did they get him for her murder?"  
  
"In a way. Sully shot him when he went to get him on tape, confessing."  
  
"Jeese. Well justice is justice." Randi stopped. "This is it." She started up the steps. "If your not in a hurry you want to walk Sully with me?" Bosco smiled. Neither one of them wanted this night to end.  
  
"Sure." He followed her up the steps. Unlocking the door Randi turned to Bosco.  
  
"He likes new people and gets a little friendly. It's a habit the department wants me to break but he's such a goof ball. But when it comes to work he's all business."  
  
"Kinda sounds like Davis." They laughed. They walked into the door and the tan and black dog stood with his leash in his mouth. "Ahhh I think he needs to go out."  
  
"You think?" She knelt down and took the leash from the dogs mouth. His head was almost as big as hers. "Sully, this is Bosco. He's PD. Be nice." The rot walk up to him and sat at his feet and raised a paw.  
  
"Nice to meet you buddy." Bosco felt silly but he shook the dogs paw. In turn the dog jumped up and put his paws on Bosco's shoulders.  
  
"No hugs Sully, down." The dog listened and Randi snapped on his leash. She grabbed a couple of bags. "You ready?"  
  
"Lead the way." They started walking toward the park. "How long have you two been together?"  
  
"That's kinda personal insn't it Bosco?" Randi laughed. "A year. They let me train him from a pup The corp let me take him because no one wanted to put up with his ass after I left. He was like in a depression. They don't make puppy prozac so they sent him to me."  
  
"I'd get kinda depressed too if you left me all alone with strangers."  
  
"Remind me never to put you though that." She looked at Sully. "I got him back just after mom died. And his name just said I needed to find my dad." Randi stopped and let the dog do his buisness. "Me and my mom never really talked till the end. There was so much left unsaid. She never wanted me to join the Marines but it was something I had to do for me."  
  
"I'm sure she knew that. And was proud of you."  
  
"I know. I just...I wish she could of been here. I need to tell her about tonight and meeting Sully." She looked at Bosco. "And meeting you."  
  
"You want to tell your mom something as important as meeting your father. How do I fit into that?"  
  
"Meeting you was important too. You helped me realize I needed to meet him."  
  
"You can still tell her you know. I was always told that people you love, never really leave. Their always in your heart and you can talk to them whenever you want."  
  
"How old were you when you were told this?"  
  
"Actually my partner told me last week. Or in so many words. Her son was asking about talking to his grandpa who died a few years ago." Bosco looked down at his shoes. "Charlie keeps him informed of everything it seems."  
  
"Well I'm not a child." Randi started walking and Bosco took her arm and stopped her.  
  
"No one ever said you were." He leaned over and kissed her. Her lips were warm dispite the chill in the October air. Bosco took her head in his hands and deepened the kiss. Randi didn't protest. She clenched the wiast of his jacket, not wanting to get to close but not wanting to break the contact. Bosco pulled away first. He looked at Randi her eyes closed. "You don't kiss like a child."  
  
"You don't play fair Boscorelli."  
  
"Nobody said I did." She opened her brown eyes. "I'm not sorry. Are you?"  
  
"Not one little bit." Randi swollowed hard. "It's really late." As if on cue Sully pulled on his leash. "I can walk back alone if you want to head home."  
  
"Is that what you want me to do?" The storm brewing in her eyes told him know. But he didn't want her to think that that all he wanted from her was tonight.  
  
"No. But we both know that." Randi turned and headed back to her apartment. She didn't look back to see if he would follow because she knew he would. He felt the pull as stong as she did. Feeling him take her hand she smiled. This day was shaping up better then she ever imagianed. 


	4. No Regrets

Bosco turned over to find the spot next to him empty. A sheet of paper on the pillow.  
  
Boscorelli, Maurice...Bosco, coffee's on, dog needed to go out. Be back in a few.  
  
Mallony, Miranda....Randi.  
  
Bosco laughed and got out of bed and headed to the kitchen to a much needed cup of coffee. The New York Times was sitting on the counter next to an empty cup. He wondered if she ever slept. They had gotten back to the apartment at four and it had been a long time before either of them even thought about sleep.The door opened and Sully bounded in, his partner right behind him.  
  
"Morning Sully. Have a good walk?" The dog whined at him. Randi hung up jacket and went to the coffee. "Not a morning person Mallony?" She turned and looked at him.  
  
"Depends on how I wake up." She walked over to him and set her coffee cup down and kissed him. She tasted of coffee and cinnimon.  
  
"You had a donut on your walk Mallony." She smiled and pulled a bag out of her jacket pocket.  
  
"You think I'd forget you?"  
  
"I don't know. After last night I was hoping I was somewhat remeberable."  
  
"OH I remember now. Your they guy who held his hands up and moaned 'have mercy' at five thirty this morning." She smiled and kissed him again. "Want to try it again with a little more feeling?" Bosco smiled.  
  
"You know I would." He looked at the clock on the wall. "But I promised Faith I'd help her move some stuff today. Hey, you want to come?"  
  
"I don't want to be in the way."  
  
"Hey if you can hall furniture you won't be in the way. We can even take Sully. Her kids will love him." Bosco pulled her close. "Say yes Randi. I don't want to end, not yet."  
  
"Bosco, I'll be here when you get back. I'm not going to disappear." He looked into his coffee cup.  
  
"Just say yes and maybe someday I can explain." His voice was barly a wisper.  
  
"Yes." She kissed him. "Now go get dressed. There's a couple of T- shirts that might fit you in the top drawer."  
  
"Keeping mommento's of past boyfriends?"  
  
"No I sleep in them silly now go get dressed." The phone rang and Randi really didn't want to pick it up but she knew she had to. "Hello?"  
  
"Randi?" The voice on the other end turned her blood cold.  
  
"This call is being traced. Leave me alone Dan."  
  
"You can't hide. I know where you are every momment of every day."  
  
"I'm not hiding you son of a bitch, come and get me." She slammed down the phone and looked up to see Bosco staring at her from the bedroom door way.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Yeah. Damn telemarketers." She smiled. He looked better in her Marine Corps t-shirts then she did. "You ready?"  
  
"Yeah. Let's go." Bosco wanted to ask he more about the phone call but he'd only knowen the woman less then twenty four hours. He smiled. They way he felt it was like a life time.  
  
"We can take my truck." She handed him the keys and pointed to the dodge in front of the building.  
  
"Have mercy."  
  
"You like?"  
  
"That's my mid life crisis."  
  
"I guess now I should start to wondering if your in this for my truck."  
  
"Baby when I'm with you your truck will be the last thing on my mind." He opened the door for her and let the dog get in and then he stoped her and kissed her. "Don't ever think I'm in this for anything but you." He kissed her again leaning her agist the seat. Sully whined. "Someone jelouse?" Bosco let Randi get into the truck.  
  
"Yeah he's probly wondering why you don't kiss him like that." They laughed and headed to Faith's and another perfect day. 


	5. Obsession

Disclaimer: I own Nothing.  
  
Notes: Thanks for feeding my ego.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- Randi looked at the blinking light on the answering machine. She dreaded coming home after a wonderful day with Bosco and his partner. Faith Yokas was a great friend to him and she hoped the woman liked her. She had never had very much luck keeping women friends. She was to much of tom boy for them. At least that's what she told herself. Fify five messages. Not one that was lagitimet. All of them from one man. She was sure of it. Tossing her bag on the couch she headed for the shower. First days were always tough. But she would see her father again and Bosco and Faith. That would make the day easier.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
"Wow, you have a daughter. How cool is that." Ty Davis sat and tied his shoes. "She seems nice."  
  
"She is. Other then her eyes she's the spitting image of her mother."  
  
"You loved her mom?"  
  
"As much as a seventeen year old kid can I guess." Sully closed his locker. "She was in the Marines. Can you believe a little thing like that." He shook his head. The locker room door opened and the subject of the conversation walked in along with a rotwiler as big as a shetland poney.  
  
"Hey guys. Sully sit." Ty looked at the woman and then the dog.  
  
"Your dog's name is Sully?" He tried to hold back a laugh.  
  
"Think it will confuse anyone when you call for back up?" Randi smiled and found her locker. "You get any sleep last night?"  
  
"Not much. You?" She wasn't about to tell her just newly found father that she spent the better part of the morning forgetting things with a curtin co worker.  
  
"A little. I went and helped Faith and Bosco move some furniture at her place."  
  
"You and Bosco...your getting along." Randi smiled.  
  
"Been a dad twelve hours and your already hounding me on who I keep company with?"  
  
"NO! I...well I guess I was making conversation."  
  
"I'm just teasing Sully. One thing about me is if I can make lite of something I will. Life's to short to be so tence." Bosco slid around the corner almost taking Sully the dog out with him.  
  
"I am so late." He opened his locker and started changing.  
  
"See you all in roll call." Randi patted her leg and the dog followed her out the door.  
  
"Hey guys." Bosco looked at Sully and Ty. "Something wrong?"  
  
"No. Just wondering if you'll ever be on time." The two men headed out. Faith and Randi were in the back of the roll call room. They smiled when Sully and Ty had passed them. Randi hadn't told Faith about her father because she didn't know how Sully wanted to appoch it. The sgt and luitenant were walking to the front of the room when Bosco slid in and took his seat next to Faith.  
  
"Okay people, starting the today we now have a canine officer. Officer Mallory and Officer....Sully." There were a few snickers. "They will be patoling a sector but for any reason you may need them put in a call to base. Call name 55 Canine. Think you all can remember that? Okay other buisness,,,"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*  
  
"We meeting up for dinner?" Bosco asked as they checked out thier radios. Randi smiled.  
  
"Maybe. Sully coming?"  
  
"We can ask him. I would rather have a nice quiet dinner with you." Faith leaned over.  
  
"So were you going lock me and the dog in the trunk?" Randi laughed.  
  
"Like I would do that. You could get your own booth." The three of them walked out to thier cars. As they left the building Sully growled.  
  
"Hey boy, what..." Randi didn't need to ask. The one person in the world she didn't need to see right now was leaning agaist a car. "Back off Sully, he's mine." Sully backed up behind Bosco but keeping his master in view. "Dan get the hell out of here before I have you arrested."  
  
"For what, seeing my wife?"  
  
"Dan, I was your wife for three days. Three hellish days. I would like to forget you and all the crap you said and did. Now you have thirty seconds before I sick my dog and my friends and my father on you."  
  
"Still can't fight your own battles Randi?"  
  
"Not with a son of a bitch like you." Bosco took two steps forward as the man stood up. Sully grawled again. Sully and Davis were just coming out of the builing and noticed Randi was not happy with the man standing in front of her.  
  
"You talk big when you have someone watching your back. But they won't always be there for you baby. They will realize what your made of and leave you like a bad habit."  
  
"Grow up Dan. Find someone who wants to play your little game." The man took a step forward and the dog stepped between him and Randi. Bosco was by her side.  
  
"The lady asked you to leave. I think you better."  
  
"Yeah. Next time you won't have your boy here to protect you."  
  
"Is that a threat jag off. Because if it is I'll arrest your ass right now and save us all some trouble." Bosco put his hand on his night stick.  
  
"See you soon Randi." He smiled at her and walked away. Wistling a happy toon. Sully and Davis came and stood by her as they all watched him walk away.  
  
"Who was that ass hole?" Sully looked at his daughter. She got red and smiled a small smile.  
  
"Your ex son in law." Faith's eyes got wide.  
  
"You were married to that scum bag?" Bosco looked at her.  
  
"Wait...wait. Son in law, That would make...." Faith pointed at Randi. "Holy Mary mother of God. Sully?"  
  
"Yes Faith. Randi's my daughter. Close your mouth before a bee fly's in." Faith closed her mouth.  
  
"Yes like I said I was married to him for three hours. No more no less. We were on leave and we met and got drunk....I know not a very lady like thing to do but it happened and I've been paying for it ever since." Randi looked at the people around her. "So are we working today or what." She called her dog and headed for her car. "Talk to y'all later. Be kind when your talking about me."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Randi's Sully's daughter. Holy cow. I would have never thought in a million years." Faith sat watching the traffic in front of them.  
  
"Yeah go figure." Bosco had his mind on other things concerning Randi.  
  
"Bos....you didn't?" He looked at her with a deer cought in the headlights looked. "You did. You slept with Sully's daughter."  
  
"Faith it wasn't like that. She's....different."  
  
"But you still slept with her."  
  
"Okay, fine. I slept with Randi Mallony last night. Yes I knew she's Sully's daughter but we're both grown ups. End of story." Bosco stopped at a stop light and looked over at his partner. "It's not a one night stand thing if that's what your thinking." His voice was barly a wisper.  
  
"I didn't think it was. I saw the way you looked at her today Bos. I didn't mean anything by it."  
  
"I know. I just don't know where it's going and now with this ex- husband stalking her."  
  
"It's been a day Bosco. Give it time." Faith smiled. "Sully's had a daughter. Who would of thought."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Randi looked at her parnter snozing in the back seat and wished she could just crawl back there with him. God what a way to make an impression on her new friends and her father. What more could happen. How stupid was she. A lot could happen. Her life had been one mishap after another. Dan Rawlings was the last thing she needed five years ago and now he was the last thing she need now. She wondered if Bosco would ever look at her the same way again.  
  
"55 Canine." Randi picked up her microphone.  
  
"Go ahead 55 Base."  
  
"Robbery in progress 4678 Sultin Ave at thirty second. Be advised suspects are armed and dangerous."  
  
"Ten four." Randi hit the lights and Sully sat up with a start. "Time to go to work boy." The dog whined. Happy to have something to do.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-***  
  
The end of the shift couldn't of come soon enough. Randi and her canine Sully had run though half the city chasing one of the robbers. Her feet hurt and her head was coming in a close second. She felt warm hands on her shoulders.  
  
"I missed you at dinner."  
  
"I missed dinner. God I'm starving." She turned to see Bosco smiling at her. "For food." She hit him. Sully and Ty walked in and the two broke apart before they got caught.  
  
"Hey. Randi you up for a drink?"  
  
"Not tonigh. I'm getting a burger and heading home to a nice warm bath." She grabbed her bag and called her partner. "See y'all tomorrow."  
  
"Don't think we're not going to talk about what happened today young lady." Sully called after her.  
  
"Didn't think we weren't dad." She smiled and turned around. "I'll call you we'll do lunch." Randi waved and headed out the door.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Randi looked at the scene in front of her. It had been the third set of tires in as many weeks. Sully looked at her and whined.  
  
"I know boy. Lucky thing it's only the tires." Bosco came up behind her/  
  
"There something your not telling me Mallony?"  
  
"Other then the fact I married a physco and he tends to lean towards switch blades as his weapon of choice."  
  
"What the hell does he want?"  
  
"Me."  
  
"I can truly sympatise with the guy but man he's gotta let go."  
  
"Tell me about it. Going my way sailor?" Bosco put his arm around her.  
  
"Just don't let your partner drewl on my seats."  
  
"Deal. Could you stop and get us something to eat too?"  
  
"Demanding little thing arn't you?"  
  
"You ain't seen nothing yet." They walked to Bosco's car unaware of the man hinding in the shadows. Sully's ears perked up but Randi whistled and he got into the car. The man walked away vowing the dog and his pretty little owner were as good as dead. 


	6. Lunch With Dad

Disclaimer: I don't own it so don't sue me.  
  
Notes: Sorry it took so long wraping up other things.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
The ringing of the phone awoke Randi from her peaceful sleep. She reached over the warm body next to her and picked up the phone. She knew by the time who it was but she hadn't been thinking when she lifted the reciever.  
  
"Dan these wake up calls are getting a little old."  
  
"Your a bitch you know that?"  
  
"Yeah well it's all I got. Now can I go back to bed."  
  
"You'll never sleep again after I do what I want to do with you."  
  
"Good bye." She cut the connection and turned to find Bosco staring at her.  
  
"There are stalking laws in this state Randi." His eyes were full of concern.  
  
"I know. I just need to deal with this in my own way."  
  
"He could hurt you."  
  
"I know that too. I just can't let fear take over my life."  
  
"Are you scared of him?"  
  
"No. I'm scared how he may mess up my life."  
  
"You mean with Sully?"  
  
"With Sully, with you, with Faith and Davis." She fluffed her pillow and looked at the celing. "I just can't let him get to me like that.."  
  
"He can't. Randi you need to file a complaint." Bosco looked at her and wondered why this was so hard for her to comprehend.  
  
"He's got friends Bosco. Freinds who could make or break my career."  
  
"You don't think he'd try to discredit you. You have tapes and witnesses." He leaned on his elbow and watched as closed her eyes. She was scared of this guy weather she admited it or not. Randi turned and looked at him.  
  
"I just can't." Bosco leaned over and kissed her softly.  
  
"I can't sit back and whatch this guy hurt you." He kissed her agian. "This thing just got started and I want to see where it goes."  
  
"This thing?"  
  
"You and me. I want more then a fling Randi and if that scares you so be it."  
  
"Nothing you can say or do can scare me Boscorelli, Maurice....Bosco."  
  
"I think I might like you a lot Mallory, Miranda...Randi."  
  
"I might like you a lot too." She kissed him this time leaning in and deeping it. Bosco ran his hand bhind her head and pulled her on top of him.  
  
"Just so you know your dad doesn't like me a whole lot."  
  
"Isn't that what little girls are suppose to do? Date men thier daddy's don't like."  
  
"Oh yeah. I forgot about that rule." Bosco spent the next couple of hours breaking every rule in the book.  
  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
  
  
Sully sat in the diner and stared at the table in front of him. Randi had called and said she wanted to meet for lunch. He was scared. What more could they talk about. They needed to talk about this ex husband of hers that was for sure. He needed to know about him. She seemed more put off then scared of the guy but something was behind it all. He was scared for the woman. Until two days ago he hadn't known he had a daughter and now he wanted to protect her for all he's worth. Randi walked into the diner. Sully couldn't believe how much the girl looked like her mother.  
  
"Hi." He stood up.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"You look tired. Did Rawlings do something else?"  
  
"Sully he's been doing things for a year now. I get used to it."  
  
"What does he have on you?"  
  
"You think you have it figured out?"  
  
"There's only one reason you wouldn't have his ass in a cell. What is he dangling over your head Miranda?"  
  
"Mom used to use my full name when I was in trouble." She looked at Sully. "I was on anti depressants after basic training. I just wasn't feeling quite right and things were getting to e more then they should. Dan found an old bottle at my apartment and now he threatens to turn me in. The only thing they can do now is look over my cases from that time peroid and see if I was doing my job. But it still scares me and he knows it."  
  
"You need to put an end to this. One day it's going to be more then your tires."  
  
"Bosco told you."  
  
"Bosco didn't have to tell me anything. Triple A was changing them when I we left last night."  
  
"I guess I better do something now before things get any worse." The waitress came and took their order. "I'm just so used to doing things for myself you know."  
  
"We'll I would like to help. I know it's been twenty-eight years but I want to start being some sort of father to you." Randi smiled.  
  
"Thank you. And like I always say better late then never."  
  
"You should stay away from Boscorelli."  
  
"He told me you would say that. You know he's the one who made me see I needed to talk to you the other night. I like him Sully. I have bad taste in men as you can see. But he's nothing like Dan. You know him better then I do."  
  
"That's why I'm saying stay away from him." Sully smiled. "Don't tell him I said so but he's an okay guy."  
  
"Well so much for dating him now. Your not suppose to like the men I date."  
  
"Sorry, I'm all new to this dad stuff."  
  
"Well if it helps I never had a dad. So we can learn together." Their food arrived and they finnished lunch talking about Randi's high school years. When they were finnished it was time to pick up her partner for work.  
  
"Can you change that dogs name?"  
  
"Sorry it's the name he came with. I'll see you in a little while." She hugged him.  
  
"Yeah." He hugged her tight. "Be careful."  
  
"Always am." She got into her truck and pulled into traffic.  
  
"I hope so" Sully wispered and headed to his car. 


	7. Lying and Waiting

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the shirt on my back and the voices in my head.  
  
Note: Sorry This is taking so long but I've been working alot.  
  
*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Randi was at her locker when Bosco came in.  
  
"How's was lunch?" He kissed her on the top of the head.  
  
"Good. I wish I would of known more about him when I was growing up. I'm so much like him." Bosco laughed.  
  
"Now that's scary."  
  
"Yeah, kinda."  
  
"Where's your partner?"  
  
"In the car. He's acting wierd and I don't want him attacking a perp on just cause."  
  
"Is something wrong with him?"  
  
"I think Dan is someplace close."  
  
"Randi you need to go to the Liuetenant with this." Sully came in.  
  
"With what?"  
  
"The dogs acting up and she thinks Rawlings is close."  
  
"That's the last time I tell you anything Boscorelli." She slammed her locker. Randi started to walk away and Sully stopped her.  
  
"Maybe Bosco cares what happens to you."  
  
"Maybe Bosco should mind his own buisiness and you should too." She stepped aside and pushed between the two men but Bosco wasn't having any of it.  
  
"Randi, what the hell is your problem. Me and your dad just want to help."  
  
"I've been getting along without either one of you for twenty seven years now. I can take care of myself." She yanked her arm away from Bosco and pushed her way out the door, running into Faith on the way out. "Sorry." She flew out the door and didn't look back.  
  
"What the hell did you two say to her?"  
  
"Just that we wanted to help with her problem with her ex." Faith looked at her friends.  
  
"Maybe it's something she needs to take care of on her own guys."  
  
"She's not on her own any more." Sully looked at Bosco. "She brought us into it."  
  
"We just can't stand by and let this ass hole hurt her."  
  
"Guys, if she needs help she'll ask for it." Faith got her uniform on as Bosco and Sully headed for role call.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Randi was sitting in the back of the room. Her partner laying at her feet. Luitenant Swersky talking to her when the two men walked in.  
  
"We'll take care of it Mallony. You keep your eyes open."  
  
"Thanks boss." She stood up and Sully followed. He wagged his tail at Bosco. He patted the dog on the head and bent down.  
  
"Keep her safe buddy." The dog whined in responce. Bosco stood up and found a seat in the front of the room.  
  
"Trader." Randi mumbled under her breath and headed out the door.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"55 David respond to an assult. 3433 West 45th. Be cauntioned perep still in the vacinty."  
  
"Ten four 55 headquarters. Dispatch 55 Canine to that location." Bosco knew Randi was tring to avoid him and if he had to he would make her talk to him.  
  
"You really think we need her now?" Faith looked at him. God he had it bad. Any excuse to have Randi help them on a call.  
  
"Better safe then sorry." Bosco hit the lights and siren and headed to the call.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Okay boy do your thing." Randi gave the glove the man had dropped to the dog to sniff. "Find him Sully. Find the bad boy." Bosco looked at Randi.  
  
"Bad boy?"  
  
"Hey it's how he was trained." The dog started sniffing the side walk and found the trail he was looking for. "Don't knock it. He has a nighty eight precent location rate." She followed the dog, Bosco following her. "I'm sorry about this afternoon. I guess I'm not used to having people care about me."  
  
"Get used to it. You have a father who needs you just as much as you need him." The dog stopped and sniffed the air then whined at a door way leading to a basement apartment.  
  
"Sully sit." Randi unholstered her gun as did Bosco. "Just takes a little getting used to." She tried the door. It was unlocked. "I'll go high." She looked at the dog. "Slow and easy Sully." Shoving open the door the dog went in and the two officers followed behind him.  
  
"It's awful quite in here."  
  
"Too quiet." The dog barked once. "This way." The dog growled deep in his thoat. "Sully, get him." The dog barked again and lunged under the bed in the middle of the room. "I suggest you come out from under there before my partner comes and gets you."  
  
"Okay. okay." The muffled voice came from under the bed.  
  
"Back down Sullivan." The dog sat at Randi's feet. "Nice and slow and the dog will stay back." The man army crawled out from his hiding place. "Nice and easy. Hands on your head." The man did what he was told and Bosco placed hand cuffs on him. "Chalk up another one for the four legged boy in blue."  
  
"Good job. Both of you." Bosco pushed the guy out the door. Sully and Randi followed. "You need to talk to your dad."  
  
"I know. Maybe later." They walked back to where Faith was questioning the victum.  
  
"You guys don't believe in using the radio."  
  
"Sorry." Randi keyed her mike. "55 Canine and 55 David have one in costody."  
  
"Ten four 55 Canine and 55 David." Bosco put the guy in the car.  
  
"We got to talking." Randi looked at Faith.  
  
"Yeah, well don't let it happen again." Bosco went over to Randi and pulled her aside.  
  
"Dinner, eight o'clock. Please talk to your dad."  
  
"If it will make you happy."  
  
"Randi, it's not me I'm worried about." Sully whined and barked. Randi looked down. The dog was pacing.  
  
"What is it boy?" The dog looked at Randi and Bosco. "What?" He barked once. Randi bent down and took off his lead. "Show me boy." The dog raced up the street.  
  
"Can you catch him?"  
  
"Depends where the hell he's going." Randi ran after the dog. "I'll be fine Take the guy in." Bosco followed.  
  
"No way I'm I letting you go after him yourself." The dog stopped a block up and started whing at a coffe shop window. Bosco and Randi caught up to him and looked up to see Dan Rawlings sitting at a table, sipping coffee. "Son of a bitch." Bosco took two steps toward the coffee shop door.  
  
"No Bosco. He isn't worth it." Randi grabbed his arm. "Please." Bosco looked at her and shook his head.  
  
"You going to do something about him now Randi. File charges. Do what you need to do to keep yourself safe."  
  
"I will." Randi looked up at Rawlings. All she wanted to do was wipe the grin off his face. He was always there waiting for her. Just waiting for her to let her gaurd down so he could get her. She didn't want to live that way any more. "Come on let's get back to work before Faith thinks we took a powder." Randi tuned and headed back to the car, calling her partner to follow. Sully looked at Rawlings then at Bosco and whined.  
  
"I know boy. I want a peice of him too." Bosco and the dog turned and followed Randi back the way they had come. 


	8. Happy Hour

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.  
  
Notes" Sorry It's taking so long.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
  
Bosco's cell phone rang at midnight. Him and Randi had just picked up a movie and were headed to her place.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Hey Bosco is Randi with you?" It was Davis.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Ah, I got a problem with Sully."  
  
"What's the problem?"  
  
"He's getting toasted and...." Bosco heard singing in the back ground. "Did you hear that?"  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"Hagerdy's"  
  
"We're on our way." Bosco hung up his phone. "Seem's your dad is taking happy hour to a new level." Randi looked at Bosco.  
  
"Oh great." Bosco turned around and they headed back to save Davis from Sully.  
  
*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Sully was sitting at the bar singing so old love song at the bar. Randi and Bosco walked up to him.  
  
"Hey pops." Sully turned on his bar stool and looked at his daughter. God she was beautiful. Just like her mom.  
  
"Miranda." He smiled at her. He's lost so much lately and now he found his little girl.  
  
"Time to head home." Sully shook his head.  
  
"I don't have a home." Randi looked at Bosco. He shook his head.  
  
"He's been staying with Davis and Carlos since....."  
  
"Say it Bosco. Since......" Sully glared at the younger man.  
  
"Since Chevchenco burned his building down."  
  
"With my wife in it." Sully turned back to the bar and slammed the drink in front of him. "Son of a bitch." Sully went to throw his glass but Bosco stopped him.  
  
"This isn't acceptable behavior Sullivan."  
  
"What do you know about respectable behavior Boscorelli? Huh. Mr, hot shot, I play by my own rules."  
  
"I know your hurting Sully and me and Randi want to help. You just need to let us."  
  
"Nothing ever goes right you know. I find one love and the Army takes me and I find another and that ass hole Chev..." Sully looked at his daughter her eyes full of fear. Not for her but for her father.  
  
"Come on dad. You can stay at my place." Bosco looked at Randi surprised. "I got plenty of room. The dog might hog the covers."  
  
"I can't do that sweety. You have your own life."  
  
"And I will have my own life with you sleeping in my spare room. I'm not twelve. Come on. Bosco and I will take you home."  
  
"I don't have a ho...."  
  
"You do now." Davis looked at Randi.  
  
"Thanks. He wasn't listening to me."  
  
"Any time Ty. We'll run by and get his stuff in the morning."  
  
"He doesn't have much."  
  
"Guess we have to fix that too huh pops."  
  
"Quit calling me that. It makes me feel old." Sully looked at the woman who was his daughter. "I guess I am old huh?"  
  
"No pops just a little moldy, now come on."  
  
"You puke in my car Sullivan your cleaning it up."  
  
"Bite me Boscorelli."  
  
"I won't but her partner might. Your sharing the back seat with him." They headed out the door and into the cool night air.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
  
  
Randi watched her father sleep. She wondered what her mother saw in this man thirty years ago. Bosco came up behind her.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Yeah." She leaned agaist him as he wraped his arms around her. "We have a movie to watch."  
  
"You still want to watch a movie."  
  
"Anything to get my mind off the bad things." Bosco hugged her closer.  
  
"We don't need a movie to do that."  
  
"Boscorelli, Maurice..Bosco, I'm shocked you'd even suggest that with my father in the next room.  
  
"You told him you woldn't stop living your life just because he was staying here." Randi turned around in Bosco's arms and kissed him.  
  
"I did say that didn't I?"  
  
"Yeah, you did." Randi smiled and lead Bosco to her bedroom and shut and locked the door behind them. Her partner watched as the door closed and whined. He trotted to the spare room and looke at the man on the bed. He sniffed his hand and figured he was okay and jumpped on the bed, curling up to the man that reminded him of his master. He let out a long breath and tried to find sleep. The man snored worse then his master and way worse then the man she brought home before. The dog shook his head and finally found sleep. 


	9. Out Of The Darkness

Discloser: I don't own anything.  
  
Notes: Catching up slowly but surly.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Chapter Nine- Out Of The Darkness  
  
Randi woke up and turned to looked what time it was. Her clock said it was nine thirty. She knew it had to be wrong because Dan always called her at five thirty. She sat up and saw her phone wasn't in her bed room and niether was Bosco. Randi put on the pair of jogging pants hanging over the chair next to her bed. Sully must be crossing his legs by now, she thought. Laughter came from her kitchen and she remembered her father had spent the night in her spare room. She opened the door to find Bosco and her father sharing coffe at her kitchen table. He partner sitting on the floor by thier feet.  
  
"Well don't we look all comfy." Sully's ears perked up. "Your a trader." She shook her fingure at the dog.  
  
"He's been walked, fed and watered." Bosco looked at Randi. "Both of them." She came and kissed Bosco.  
  
"Well then your forgiven for not waking me. How are feeling this morning pops?"  
  
"Better. I guess. Seeing you kiss Bosco kinda turned my stomach."  
  
"Get used to it if your going to be staying here."  
  
"Randi I can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It's just....not...I don't know it's weird."  
  
"Weird because?"  
  
"I'm your father. I should be taking care of you."  
  
"I'm not taking care of you. We're room mates who happen to be father and daughter. Like I said I'm not changing my life because your here. If you think I'm am well then we have a problem."  
  
"No. I guess..."  
  
"Then it's settled. And get used to me kissing Bosco. I do it. A lot." Bosco blushed. Randi raised her eybrows. "Does that bother you Boscorelli?"  
  
"No. Not at all." Randi took a cup and poured herself a cup of coffee and sat between her father and her lover and smiled behind her coffee cup. She scared them both. Two points for her.  
  
"So did Dan call?"  
  
"Yeah. He's now deaf in one ear and has an apb out for his arrest." Randi nearly choked on her hot coffee. "He threatened me so I found a judge who doesn't like know it all Marines who threaten New York's finest."  
  
"Bosco, you didn't?"  
  
"Yeah I did and if you have a problem with that take it up with both of us." He looked at Randi and Sully barked. "Sorry the three of us." She looked at her father.  
  
"Your in on this too."  
  
"He threatened both of us. The whole conversation is on the answering machine."  
  
"Well you know I talked to Swersky and he's got a restraining order agaist him filed so if he's anywhere near the precent he's busted too."  
  
"I looked up his service recond on the internet. He's got munitions training. I really think you should be careful around your truck."  
  
"Bosco Sully can sniff a bomb a mile away. How the hell did you get access to Dan's service record?"  
  
"Ex Army Ranger. I got my ways."  
  
"Jeese when you guys wiggle your way into someones life you mean business." She stood up. I've got laundry to do gentlemen so if you'll excuse me." Randi went into her bed room.  
  
"She's mad at us." Sully looked into his coffee cup.  
  
"She'll get over it."  
  
"You'll just loose another girlfriend. I only have one daughter."  
  
"She's not just another girl friend Sully." Sully looked up at the younger man.  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"I just know it's not a fling Sully. She's different. Maybe it's because she's your daughter or maybe it's they way she...gives with all she's got. I just know it's something I want to last." Bosco couldn't believe he was sitting here telling John Sullivan he was falling in love with his daughter.  
  
"Well just don't hurt her."  
  
"No Sir!" Bosco smiled. "So...how are you doing Sully? I mean really."  
  
"Good. But Randi has a lot to do with that. I'm not going to lie to you Bosco I was giving up."  
  
"I know. I wish you would of come to us. Faith, Ty, me. We all wanted to help."  
  
"I know. I just wasn't ready."  
  
"When your ready, were here. Now you have Randi too."  
  
"Thanks. I may not like you most of the time Bosco, but hell your not to bad a friend to have around." Randi came out of the bedroom and knew she interuppted a breaking point between the two men she was begining love. She smiled and knew she had something to do with the men becoming friends and she was proud of that.  
  
  
  
*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-  
  
Randi felt his presents before she ever even saw him. Sully was tence and he was growling deep in his throat. She knew she should call for back up. She knew Dan was close and the fear froze her. Hitting the panic button on her radio just seconds before she felt Sully lunge backward and attack the man who was attacking his master.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"Bosco come on I need some coffee." Faith wined. Bosco was trying to call in a favor from an old army buddy and his cell phone wasn't working so they sat at a payphone on the corner.  
  
"Hold your horses Yokas."  
  
"55 David respond."  
  
"55 David, go ahead headquarters."  
  
"Distress call from 55 Canine. Last location East River at Broadway." Bosco hung up the phone.  
  
"55 David at East River and King. ETA two minutes." Bosco slammed the car into gear and headed toward Broadway.  
  
"What the hell."  
  
"She's got Sully, she'll be fine Bosco. Sully won't let anything happen to her." Faith was trying to convice herself.  
  
"What if he got it first."  
  
"Stop, Bosco. Just stop. She just hit the botton while running, thats all."  
  
"Then why isn't she responding?" Faith didn't have an answer as they pulled up on Randi's RMP. The door wide open and Sully laying on the ground. Bosco pulled his gun and went over to the dog. He whined. "Okay boy." There wasn't any blood but there was a large dent in the kevlar vest the dog was wearing. "Up boy. Can you get up?" He whined again and slowly got up on all fours.  
  
"Any sign of Randi?"  
  
"No."  
  
"55 David, we've located 55 Canines RMP and her partner but no sign of Officer Malloney. Send CSI forthwith."  
  
"Ten four 55 David." Faith looked at the dog.  
  
"Where is she boy?" The dog's ears perked up and he barked once and started to run. "Oh christ Bosco what did I do?"  
  
"You asked for Randi." Bosco took off running after the dog. He lost him about half a block into the Park. He heard a bark and followed that till he came to a clump of trees. Sully lay at a bottom of hill. His master lying on the ground beside him. "55 David, 10-13 office down two blocks into the park from my last location." Bosco ran down to Randi and hopped he wasn't too late. 


	10. Distant Thunder

Disclaimer:I own nothing  
  
Notes: Hoping to get more done but I can't seem to catch up. So here's what I have.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Chapter Ten-Distant Thunder  
  
  
  
The pain was more intence then she had ever felt. The urge to just let go was strong. Then she heard the sirens. Sully's intence wining and the voice of the man who Randi and come to know as a friend and a lover. She wanted to reach out for him but the pain was worse when she tried to move.  
  
"Randi? Come on baby talk to me." She was trying but the pain. Her head and her back and God her ribs. "Randi?" Now there were other voices. "Kim, help her." Randi tried to reach for the voice.  
  
"Bosco?" She wispered and reached for him.  
  
"I'm here." She felt his hand in hers again. "Kim and Alex are here. Their going to help you."  
  
"Sully?" Randi's every breath was strained.  
  
"He's fine. He's right here. As soon as we get you to the hospital, I'll get him to the department Vet." Painfully Randi nodded.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"He's on his way?" Alex looked at Bosco. "Sully. Our Sully is her father."  
  
"Bosco you need to let us work." Kim nudged Bosco aside.  
  
"Randi, I'm right here. I need to let them help you."  
  
"Not Dan..." Randi said barly a wisper.  
  
"What?" Bosco leaned closer.  
  
"Not Dan. Someone..." She let the darkness over take her.  
  
"NO! Randi!"  
  
"Boosco back off." Kim yelled and Faith pulled him back toward her.  
  
"Come on and lets get Sully in the car and head to the hospital."  
  
"I'm not leaving her Faith." Kim looked at him and then at Faith.  
  
"Then drive the damn bus and lets us work on her."  
  
"Is it bad Kim?"  
  
"Bad enough. She might have a whole lot of internal bleeding and that knot on the back of her head is growing as we speak." Lets get her on the back board and out of here." Faith heard Sully and Davis a the top of the hill. She went to meet them.  
  
"Sully, she's alive. Just calm down." Faith could see the look on his face and it was full of fear. "Let's take her partner to the car."  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
  
  
The pain was gone now. Randi opened her eyes to find Bosco and her father standing over her. She didn't want to face them yet. She had been ambushed and her partner hurt. Randi was stronger then that. She let whoever attacked her get the upper hand.  
  
"Stop it." She opened her eyes. He dad was gone and Bosco stood over her.  
  
"Stop what?"  
  
"Hiding." He sat down and took her hand in his.  
  
"Who's hiding?"  
  
"You." He looked at her. "This wasn't your fault. The guy grabbed you from behind."  
  
"But Sully?"  
  
"He was beaten too. Randi there was more then one guy from the foot prints. You said it wasn't Dan?"  
  
"No. Sully acts different when it's him." Randi closed her eyes. "Bosco it wasn't Dan."  
  
"Did he...they...try...?"  
  
"Yeah, but I fell down the hill and you guys were right there. You weren't that far behind them."  
  
"Randi your safe now."  
  
"I know. I just shouldn't of let them get so close."  
  
"Your not indistructable."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Then stop being so hard on yourself." Bosco kissed her forhead. "I can't loose you Randi. Not when I just found you." There was movement behind them.  
  
"I second that." Sully came into the room. "You gave us quite a scare young lady."  
  
"Sorry Pops." Randi looked at her father's concern. "Not even mom care if I came home at the end of the day."  
  
"I can't see that happing."  
  
"We'll it did." Randi tried sitting up. "I want to go home."  
  
"Randi relax. You hit the back of your head. The doctor wants you to stay at least over night."  
  
"I'm leaving and I really don't care what some quack doctor says."  
  
"Randi!" Bosco looked at her.  
  
"Just stay the hell away from me. Both of you. I want to be alone."  
  
"Fine." Bosco turned and started to leave but turned back. "Push me away all you want but don't treat your father the same way. He never got the chance to show you what a real parents love can be. Don't push him away before you find out." Bosco turned and headed out the door. Randi looked at her father and glared.  
  
"Don't you start on me to."  
  
"What? One thing though. Stop acting like a spoiled brat and realize when people just want to help you."  
  
"I just keep pushing people away. I guess it easier that way." Randi closed her eyes and heard the sound of thunder in the distants. And felt the fear of being alone for the first time since she stepped foot into the precient and met Bosco and his friends. 


	11. Always

Chapter 11: Always  
Sully watched his daughter sleep. They had to hold her down to give her a seditive. She had been livid when Bosco left. Holding back the tears. Trying to be strong. He watched Bosco walk down the hall. Trying to hold back his pain. Sully just shook his head. Relationships were just not worth the pain. He knew that now. He heard the door open and looked up to see Faith. He looked at his daughter one last time and then went into the hall.  
  
"How's the dog?"  
  
"Good. Bosco met me at the vet and he's taking him home." Faith looked at Sully's tiered eyes. "You need some sleep."  
  
"Yeah. Maybe tomorrow."  
  
"Bosco can take a shift."  
  
"They had a fight Faith. He won't be back."  
  
"A fight?"  
  
"Yeah. She told him to take a hike."  
  
"Poor Bosco. He didn't say anything to me. How's she holding up?"  
  
"It wasn't Dan that attacked her but I'm betting he knows who did."  
  
"God that man is more trouble then he's worth."  
  
"Wish she would saw that coming."  
  
"You think that's why she's pushing Bosco away?" Faith knew how Bosco felt about Randi. He was falling in love with her. She could see it in his eyes.  
  
"Who knows." He looked at his daughter peacfully sleeping. "I need some coffee. Want to join me or are you in a hurry to get home?"  
  
"No. Let's go." They headed down to the caffiteria.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
Sully kept walking. Bosco tried to get the big dog to turn around twice but he wouldn't go back the way the came.  
  
"I miss her too boy, but we have to go home and go to bed." Bosco checked his watch. "It's three in the moring....we've been walking for an hour. That means an hour back......." Bosoc looked up and saw the lights of Mercy. "You know what dog? Your too damn smart." They headed for the ER door. Mary Proctor sat behind the desk.  
  
"Boscorelli you can't bring that dog in here."  
  
"He kinda broght me. He's a police dog Mary."  
  
"Yeah right Bosco."  
  
"Wanna see his badge and vest?"  
  
"That's Mallony's partner?"  
  
"Yeah. Can we see her?"  
  
"Yeah. She's in 120. "  
  
"Thanks Mary." He smiled and headed up to Randi's room.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
She felt Sully's wet nose on her hand. She pushed him away and tried to find the warmth of the man who had been sharing her bed most nights but he wasn't there. Then she remembered she had pushed Bosco and her father away. Told them she didn't need them. Now she was alone in the hospital. And afaid for the first time in a very long time. She felt Sully push at her again but it couldn't be him. He was somewhere. Faith and Bosco had brought him to the vet. She opened her eyes to see his big black and tan face staring at her.  
  
"What are your doing here?" He wined a responce. "You ok?" He looked at her with all the love a non human could give. "I'm sorry I didn't have your back boy." The dog put his paw on the bed in understanding. "I'm so sorry." Tears fell down her cheeks. She had to learn to be strong but tonight she needed to let go.  
  
"He dragged me here all the way from the apartment." She heard Bosco's soft voice coming from the door.  
  
"When he gets his mind set on something, he does that."  
  
"Takes after you."  
  
"I'm sorry Bosco. Sorry for everything. I just never lost a fight before. I was scared."  
  
"You were out numbered and out smarted. We all have to bare that sometimes. The vet found a mild tranc in Sully's system. He was taken out before you were attacked." Bosco sat on the chair by the bed. "You scared the hell out of me tonight Mallony."  
  
"This thing is going to fast Bosco. I need to get rid of one problem in my life before I can get on with it."  
  
"We'll take care of Dan together." Bosco took her hand. Randi looked into his eyes and saw the trust she needed.  
  
"Thank you Bosco."  
  
"Anytime." Sully jumped in the bed and curlled up next to Randi. They both smiled. Bosco laid his head on the side of the bed and the three of them fell asleep.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
"I don't know who snores louder Bosco or the dog." Sully looked at the three sleeping.  
  
"Strange how your gone for ten minutes and all becomes right in the world." Faith smiled. "Hey why don't I drive you home. It seems like Bosco has things under control here."  
  
"Yeah." Sully smiled. His daughter was making things right with her life. He hoped he could do the same. 


	12. Nobody Like You

Chapter 12- Nobody Like You  
  
Sully looked out the widow down at the street. Getting up this morning had been a lot easier then it had been in a long time. He missed Tatianna most in the morning, That had been their time. Together they did things and went places. He loved her more then life itself. And when she died, so did his spirit. His heart was cold along with his bed.  
  
"You miss her alot don't you?" Sully looked up to see Bosco.  
  
"Some days are harder then others."  
  
"I bet. I never....never really loved anyone like that." Bosco sat on the couch with his coffee. The dog curled at his feet. "I thought Nicole might be the one but man was I wrong."  
  
"Sex isn't love Bosco."  
  
"What about Randi's mom?"  
  
"Man she was...."Sully smiled. "She was my light for a long time. We grew up in the same neighborhood. Her brother was my best friend. She tagged along with us everywhere. Melinda looked just like Randi but her eyes were this sparkling greenish blue. She was never not smiling."  
  
"I bet she was a beauty." Bosco looked at the mantle. "Is that her?" He got up and took a framed picture off the fireplace.  
  
"Yeah. I loved her. Not like Tatianna but I did love her Bosco."  
  
"I don't blame you."  
  
"Randi does."  
  
"Blames you? For what."  
  
"Not being there. Not trying harder to find Melinda after boot camp." Sully looked at Melinda's picture. "If it wasn't for me Melinda wouldn't of suffered so much. She would of gone to law school at eighteen not thirty eight."  
  
"Randi told me why her mom waited to go back. It had nothing to do with rasing Randi or her stroke Sully. Neither was your fault either by the way. Melinda knew where you were. She had articles and stuff from your career. She was sick Sully. Sick for along time. If she hadn't had Randi when she did the doctors said they would never have found the cause of her illness. Having Randi saved her life." Randi stood at the door. Bosco had broght her home early this morning and she layed down as soon as they got home. She awoke to her dad and lover talking.  
  
"Mom loved you Sully. But she never wanted to burdon you with her illness." Randi went to him and sat on the coffee table in front of him. "I never knew how sick she was either. She had a mask she wore just for me. That last day she told me everything. All you ment to her. And how much she needed me to see you the way she did."  
  
"I needed her and she was gone." Sully looked at his daughter. "First your mom then......"  
  
"I know. They left without saying goodbye." Randi took Sully's big hand in hers. "But they both loved you with all thier hearts Sully." Bosco stood to leave but Randi reached back and stopped him. Then she picked up an old ragged pile of eighteen notebooks. " These are for you." She handed them to Sully. "Mom wanted your to see that without you in our lives we went on but she never forgot where I came from." She stood and kissed Sully on the top of the head. "My mother....she loved....in her own way. And sometimes the love was hard to find but it was there. Read them dad. You won't always understand, niether did I. But you may find out what you need to to make it right."  
  
"I missed so much of your life."  
  
"But your not ever going to miss anything else." Randi wiped her tears. "I swear." She kissed his cheek and headed into the bedroom. Sully wanted to stop her but Bosco stopped him.  
  
"Let me. You read." Bosco smiled. "She needs you to do this as much as you need to do this."  
  
"I know." Sully looked at Bosco. They had never been friends. Never even really liked each other. Why now did he see the younger man so much clearer then before. "You never got along with your old man did you?"  
  
"Not one day. Why?"  
  
"How does that happen. How does a father not...."  
  
"Love his kid?" Bosco turned and looked out the window. "I wish I knew. It would of made my life a whole lot easier." He swollowed the last of his coffee. "I'm never going to be right because of the things that he did Sully. I may never have kids. Or a wife for that matter. But he wasn't anything like you Sully. He was...is a cold hearted son of a bitch who never should of reproduced. I got off lucky, Mikey...well he's a whole differnet set of problems." Bosco turned to look at Sully. "You would of made a great Dad to Randi. And you still will. You have a big heart and...." He smilded. "And if you ever repeat this I will deny it. Your one of the best guys I know. You'll do right by Randi. You wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
"My daughters changed you too Bosco." Sully smiled. "And I'll deny that to my grave."  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
The phone rang at five thirty the next morning. Randi reached over and plucked the phone out of Bosco's hand.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Glad to see your in one peice." Dan Reynalds voice echoed in her ear.  
  
"You damn right you son of a bitch. I will not take this anymore Dan." Bosco sat up. He looked at Randi and she pulled away when he tried to take the phone from her.  
  
"You can't hide behind your father or the rest of the sorry ass's you hang out with."  
  
"Come and get me." Randi flung the phone across the room.  
  
"Reynalds finally piss you off?" Bosco smiled. He knew she would stand up and fight for herself now. Not that she wouldn't before but now she had family. People to care about, who care about her. "It's about time."  
  
"He's so out of my life Bosco." The door came flying open and Sully her father and Sully the dog came stoming in.  
  
"What the hell. Are you okay." Sully wasn't sure he like Bosco and his daughter sharing a bed.  
  
"Fine...now. Thanks pops." She sat up. "I'm going to get rid of this problem once and for all."  
  
"If anyone can do it kid it's you." Sully looked at his gown daughter, laying in bed with Bosco...wearing his NYPD t-shirt. There was no one in this world like her. He grieved for Tatianna, he grieved for Melinda. She was all he had. And she was his kid. Grown or not he was someones dad. Miranda Sullivan Mallony's father. "I'm going to take a shower. It's good to have you back." Sully shut the door. Bosco looked at the woman next to him.  
  
"You got under his skin Mallony, Miranda, Randi."  
  
"Yeah I did. Didn't I Boscorelli, Maurice, Bosco." She smiled and kissed him. Bosco felt the warmth radiating though him. No one made him feel like she did. There was no one like her on the whole planet. And she was his. 


	13. The Walls Come Tumbling Down

Starting to get cauught up…still don't know anything.

Sully's Salvation

Chapter 13-The Walls Come Crumbling Down

Dan Rawlings was angry. She had never stood up for herself ever. Now she found her old man and a new boyfriend and she grew a set of balls. He wasn't going to let her get away with this. Not now. Not after all he went though to keep track of her all of these years. She was his. His wife. His life. The reason he lived for. If he had to kill her to prove it, he would.

Randi sat behind her desk, Sully at her feet. She really hated paper work but it was better then staying home one more day. Her father and Bosco had spoiled her shamelessly and still wouldn't let her lift a finger. It had been a week since her hospital visit and she was feeling more restless then ever. Dan hadn't called her. He hadn't showed up somewhere unexpected. She was feeling a little leary. He never went this long without some sort of rebelion. It was kinda creeping her out. Sully wined softly and she felt cold hands wrap around her neck.

"Bosco!" She knew only he could sneak up on her without Sully giving out a bark.

"That dog never lets me get away with everything." She turned and looked at him.

"You know the boy has my back." Bosco smiled.

"Yeah. It makes me sleep better at night." He looked tired. Randi knew part of his exhaustion was from worrying about her. She ran her hand down his cheek. Dan had to be caught. His cat and mouse game was taking its toll on them all.

"Why don't you go home tonight." She looked at him.

"You don't want me to come over." The strain in his face seemed to get worse.

"Of course I do. It's just you look tired Bosco. With the dog and my dad around I though your house would be a little quieter."

"And lonelier. Randi…I'm not just there because of Rawlings. I want to be there with you and your dog and even your old man." He brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I sleep better with you next to me. If you want me to leave I will but I'd rather be with you."

"Everything happened so fast. I know I'm depending on you to keep my sanity and that's not good. I never leaned on anyone. Not even my mom." She looked at Bosco and sighed. "He's been stalking me for five years Bosco. Five years. I don't know how not to live in fear. Yes I'm scared. I'm so scared some days that I have trouble getting out of bed. Since moving here and finding my father…and you it's been easier."

"We're here for you Randi. All of us." He patted the dog's head. "I gotta get to work. I will see you tonight." He leaned over and kissed her. "Take care of her Sully." The dog wined and watched as Bosco headed down the hall.

"Who was the masked man Sully?" Randi looked down at the dog and he lifted his paw. She took it and shook it then rubbed the dog's head. "You're a good friend boy. But you can't keep me warm at night like he can." Randi turned and went back to her work.

Bosco stared out the window. He needed to do anything but sit on his ass in a cramped car. He was restless. He just wanted something else to do but think about Randi and Rawlings.

"You're thinking too hard Bosco." Faith sat beside him.

"Then find us something else to do."

"You want me to look for a crime in progress? That's so not like you Boz." She stopped at a red light.

"I just need to do something."

"About Rawlings or about the restlessness you're feeling about something else." He looked over at her.

"You know me to well."

"I know the old you. This new you that pines over a woman when he's away from her for more then a minute intrieges me."

"I'm the same man I was before I met her." He looked at her. "I just have something to go home to at night." The light turned green and a car spead past them before Faith even transferred her foot from the break to the gas. "Jag off!" He flipped on the lights. "Follow that bastard." Faith smiled.

"Now there's the Bosco I know and love." She begain her persuit and in the back of her mind hoped it all worked out for her partner and friend. It had been too many years that happiness elluded him. It was more then time he found a little happiness of her own.

Sully watched the man. He was nothing like he expected. He'd only seen him the one time but he seemed bigger some how. Maybe it was the fear of what the man might do to his daughter. Whatever it was just looking at the man made John Sullivan's stomach turn.

"Sully he's not going anywhere. Anyway major crimes is watching him too."

"She's my child Davis. A child that I never knew exsisted. I need to put this guy away."

"Stepping on toes isn't going to do it." Ty looked at his partner and friend. "Let's call it a night."

"I'm not going to let this go."

"When have you ever let anything go Sully." Ty sat back and went back to his crossword puzzle. He knew beter then to fight with Sully when he got into one his moods.

Something wasn't right. Her gut was churning like never before. It was like no other feeling she had before. Randi felt the dog at her side tence. He graweled.

"Easy boy. Don't jump the gun." The parking lot was empty except for RMP and a plain white undercover vehicle. So why was Sully as tence as a rubberband pulled tight? A couple of fire fighters milled around the front of the firehouse across the street. Randi survayed the area again. Something wasn't right. Sully let out a fiercer growel. "Is it Dan?" Sully let out a short bark. A man came around the building and Sully qieted. It wasn't Dan but a fire fighter from across the street.

"Hi." She said and pulled Sully behinded her.

"Hey." He looked at her and her dog. "You're new around here."

"Yeah. Miranda Maloney."

"Jimmy Doherty." She smiled.

"Nice to meet you. This is Sully." She pulled the dog from behind her. "Say hi to the nice man Sully." The dog waved his paw up. Jimmy laughed.

"Sully huh? Well he seems to have a better attitude then the other Sully who works here." Out of no where Sully started to grawl and the hair on the back of his neck stood on end. He crouched down and looked under the RMP parked in front of them. "Then again…." Randi crouched down and looked under the car.

"Jimmy…go get the luei…now please."

"Yeah sure." Jimmy went up the steps and into the building. Randi rubbed Sully's neck.

"Good boy." Sully wined and put his head on her knee. Luietenent Swerzky came outside and stood behind her.

"What is it Maloney?"

"Bomb under the car. You might want to step back."

"You might want to do the same."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I'm standing on a pressure pad. I move we all die." Swerzky looked down at the young officer.

"Randi…"

"I'm fine for now. I don't how long I can stay like this." Swerzky turned and took the steps two at a time to get the bomb squad here ASAP. Jimmy looked at the woman.

"Fine welcome this turned out to be huh."

"Step back Jimmy."

"Not on your life. I won't leave you alone Miranda."

"My friends call me Randi." She took a small breath. This was not the way she wanted the night to end. Or her life for that matter. She gentally stroked the dog next to her and prayed. If he got spooked or worse and he moved he would kill them all. "Sully stay. Don't move." She wispered. "No matter what don't move." Swerzky came back down the steps.

"The bomb sqaud is on their way." He looked at Randi. "Are you ok?"

"As good as I can be with a bomb three feet in front of me. Just so you all know I filled the gas tank on that RMP not two hours ago. So when it blows look out."

"Did you get a look at bomb while you were down there?"

"Lot's of C4."

"Ok just stay calm."

"Can't have it anyother way." She turned and looked at Swerzsky. "Could you do me a favor?"

"You can do it when this is over."

"Please."

"What?"

"Tell my father I love him. And…tell Bosco I'm sorry. I promised to be careful. I thought I was." Swerzsky nodded. Her world was crumbling down around her and she was scared to death.


	14. Life and Death

Chapter 14-Life and Death

Randi clung to Sully. The dog knew she was scared and he stood firm next to his mistress. Officers started to arrive due to the shift ending. Jimmy and Lt. Swetzsky had put crime tape around the cars and the surrounding area. Bosco was just pulling into the lot when the Luitenant came up to him.

"Bosco I need to talk to you."

"Yeah leiu. Can it wait till I get inside?"

"No. Bosco it's Randi." Bosco turned and looked at him. "Take a deep breath." Bosco rolled his eyes.

"Come on Leiu. What about Randi?"

"She's in front standing on a trigger pad for a bomb planted under her RMP." Bosco felt a little weak.

"What the hell…how?

"She went outside for some air. Doherty was talking to her and she went to pet Sully and found the bomb and noticed she was standing on the trigger." Swetzsky took a step toward Bosco. "I need you to tell Sully. The bomb squad is on its way. Faith, can you come up front with me? I think Randi needs a friendy face."

"Yeah Boss. Bosco are you alright?"

"Yeah." He turned and went to the back door. "Faith…tell her I'll be right there. I just need to get Sully."

"I'm on it partner." Faith followed the Luietenant to where Randi sat. "Hey girlfriend. Heard you started a party without me." Randi looked up.

"Sorry. You know how I am. When the time is right I just take it and go." Faith thought she looked tired. She was down on one knee.

"Bosco's getting your dad. He'll be right out."

"I'm getting a cramp in my calf. I…I'm not sure how long I can hold this."

"You'll hold it till the bomb squad figures out how to get your ass out of the mess you've gotten it into." Bosco came down the front steps. "Don't you dare give up Maloney, Miranda, Randi."

"Who said I was giving up." She smiled. "I just said I was in pain." He came down and stood right next to her.

"You need to step back Bocso."

"I'm not going anywhere." He nelt down next to her. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Tell me this isn't going to end badly."

"It's not going to end badly."

"You're lying to me Bosco. Please take care of my dad. Please."

"You're going to be around a long time to take care of the cranky old coot."

"I heard that Bosco." Sully came to them. "Everyting's going to be fine Randi. Bomb squad is here and they are assesing the situation. We are getting you out of here." The commander came and cleared everyone out. Sully and Bosco told him they wern't leaving.

"Go. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to the two of you. Please. This is my mess." Niether man moved. The cammander looked at Randi.

"You know anything about the bomb?"

"Just the prick who put it there is an expert. There's about a pound of C4. Most likely military grade." She closed her eyes and tried to remember everything she saw before she heard the click of the pressure pad. "One color wire that I saw. Red. Flashing red light. No timer that I could see either."

"So let's hope he isn't somewhere with his finger on the trigger." Randi looked at the commander of the bomb sqaud.

"I know he's around. He's blond about six two, a tatoo on his left hand of an eagle. Last time I saw him he had a black leather jacket on." Randi took a deep breath. "He's psyco and he wants me dead." She looked at Bosco. "He hated to see me happy."

"Randi…"

"I was happy. With you. Us together Bosco."

"Randi this isn't the time." He looked at her. Her eyes were so much like her father's.

"I never thought I would't have time. Even with Dan on my ass all the time. I thought I had all the time in the world to tell you I love you Boscorelli, Marice, Bosco." She looked at him. "You don't have to say it back. I just know…that if I don't say it now…"

"Randi…I love you too." He touched her cheek. Sully wined. "I love you too boy." He scanned the area around them. "He's here. He wouldn't go this far not to see his handy work."

"Yeah. Let's hope his real disappointed." The bomb squad commander came up to them.

"My people have never seen anything like whats under that car." He shook his head. "Not even my militaty guys."

"Then get everyone the hell out of here."

"See little lady I can't do that. I've never left a man…"He cleared his throat. "Or woman behind. So we have to do this one of two ways. We have you jump behind the burrier and hope it's strong enough to keep you safe."

"And the other way?"

"We hook you to a high speed crane and have you lifted out."

"I never was too fond of hights." She looked at Sully. "But I can't jump. Not without loosing my dog and my legs are too stiff."

"Okay then the crane it is. Hook her up boys." Two men came up and gentally hooked a belt around her waist.

"Fear Factor has nothing on these guys." Randi smiled. "Bosco this is going to work. You're the one who told me this wasn't going to end badly." He looked at her and pushed a stray hair away from her cheek.

"I did say that didn't I." He looked at John Sullivan standing a few feet away. Randi had saved him from something none of them could imagian. He had been in his own hell. This woman had saved them both. Now her life hung in the balance. If she died they would be back in hell. This time he was afaid that neither of them could pull out of it. "It can't end any other way then ok."

"Boscorelli, I need you to fall back."

"Yeah. I'll see you back down here in a few minutes…okay?"

"Okay." Randi clung to her partner. "We're going to be okay Sully. Bosco said."

"Okay Randi we're going to count down from ten. When we get to one we're going to yank you. Hold on tight to the dog or he'll go flying." Randi knodded and clung to Sully. She closed her eyes and clung to Sully for dear life.

Bosco fell back to the safe zone. His eyes scanned the crowed behind the burrier. Rawlings was there. Somewhere close. He knew he wanted to see them suffer. He was a bastard and Bosco wanted him caught and this to be all over. He watched. He said a prayer. His mother would be proud of him. She never knew about the rosery he kept in his jacket pocket for occasions just like this one. Rose Boscorelli believed God was always around. Bosco believed God chose his battles. He hopped this battle was one he felt needed fighting. Faith came up behind him.

"She's a fighter Bosco." She put her hand on his shoulder. "I've been praying for them ever since we heard." She knew Bosco prayed at times like this. But lately his faith had dwindled. Things had happened in both of their lives making believing in God a little more difficult. She took his hand and held it. Miranda had made him believe in a lot of things lately. Maybe miricles were one of them because Faith knew that they needed one now. A big one.

"Faith?"

"Yeah Bos."

"Thank you. For being my friend when I didn't deserve it."

"Your welcome." Was all she said as the count down started.

Mirand held tight to Sully as the countdown got closer and closer to one. She sqeezed her eyes shut and prayed to God that she could hold on to Sully and that this would all be over in a few seconds. All she wanted it to crawl into a warm bed with her dog and the man she loved. She felt the tesion in the line and clung to her faithful partner.


End file.
